narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fetchi Kurokiba
Fetch Kurokiba (フェッチ黒牙, Kurokiba Fetchi) was a Jonin level shinobi of Iwagakure. He is the father of Tamotsu Kurokiba and was also the Third Kurokiba Head. Background Fetchi became the Third Kurokiba Head after the death of his teacher the Second Kurokiba Head. After he was selected, his brother Kamu Kurokiba, believing he should have been chosen, fought him to try and claim what he felt he deserved. In the end Fetch would defeat his brother and banish him from the Kurokiba Clan. During Fetchi's rule as the Kurokiba Clan head, the clan grew in both population and skill. With the help of thier Soil Release he led the Kurokiba Clan to prosperity. After marrying Horu and having a son, Fetchi discovered the location of the Seishin potto that was stashed away by his superior long ago. He immediately sealed Kokuo's chakra inside his son, beliving he would someday need it to protect their clan, turning him into a Pseudo-Jinchuriki. Days later, Fetchi would come to his son's rescue after being attacked by his brother Kamu. Fetchi arrived in the late stages of Kamu's attack. After once agine defeating his brother, Kamu would flee the battle, promisesing to one day come back and destroy the clan that he once protected, acknowledging what Fetchi had foreseen. Now left to deal with a now verson 2 form Tamotsu, Fetchi restraines Tamotsu and forces the Five Tail's influence to recede.Fetchi would now spend the next tree years training his son to better controll the Five Tails chackra. Years later during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Fetchi is unfortunately afflicted by an unknown disease which leads to his death. Appearance Like most Kurokiba Clan members Fetchi was a fairly tall, dark-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Tamotsu in terms of physical appearance. he had mber eyes and spiky red hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His normal attire consisted of a standard Iwagakure-nin uniform, a black shirt with the Kurokiba Clan symbol on the shoulders, white shin-guards and a white, open-front apron along with sandals. Personality Fetchi is described as having a big, soft, heart. This however, does not mean that he is a pushover, as he can be stern when the situation calls for it. As leader of the Kurokiba, Fetchi was focused on the clan's interest and welfare. Fetchi spent much of his time focusing on the development of his son Tamotsu. He was also said to be a very nice person. He deeply cared for and loved his wife and child and was known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive, which he passed on to his son. He had somewhat of a rivalry with his brother Kamu Kurokiba ever since they were children, but Fetchi always managed to surpass him causing Kamu to develop a mutual enmity with him which ended in Kamu betraying the clan and going rouge. Abilities As the Third Kurokiba Head, Fetchi was undoubtedly an powerful shinobi. By simply touching the ground with his palm, he could detect the presence and number of enemy shinobi. He had great speed prowess and a considerable amount of skill in taijutsu, as well as good teamwork with his ninkin partner, Inugami. According to the Futago Brothers, Fetchi was also highly skilled in Space–Time Ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Fetchi was primarily known for his mastery of Soil Release the kekkei genkai of the Kurokiba Clan. By converting chakra into the earth's molecules, he is able to create and mold earth-like structures, as well as manipulating the earth around him. Inugami stated that his use of Soil Release was much greater in terms of raw power then other Kurokiba members. He could create clones of himself, massive earth-like shelters, or create gigantic waves of soil and rock. In an instant, he could shape the entire battlefield for his own uses. Taijutsu Fetch's fighting style, like all Kurokiba, was revolved around collaboration techniques along with his canine companions Inugami and the Futago Brothers. One of Fetchi's trademark attributes was his great speed and instantaneous reflexes. With his skill, he is able to fight off countless high-level ninja unarmed as his movements can seem like he's disappearing to unfocused. eyes.Fetchi later developed the Soil Body Flicker Technique. Trivia • Like all known Kurokiba members, Fetchi is named after an action performed by a dog (Fetch). • Before Inugami partnerd with Tamotsu, he was Fetchi's canine partner. Category:Kurokiba Clan Category:Soil Release Category:Inugami (Kurokiba Clan)